Lamborghini
Overview The Lamborghini is the first supercar added in the April 29th, 2017 Update, which is the second update following the BETA release of the game. The car costs $100,000 in-game cash, making it the 7th most expensive vehicle in the game. The Lamborghini is one of the most common cars seen in Jailbreak as it is easily affordable for experienced people. The Lamborghini is considered one of the best vehicles because of its location, and speed. The Lamborghini is stationed at the Volcano Criminal Base, and the bank, where a lot of criminals go. It has very fast speed and is probably the best vehicle for people who can't afford the Bugatti or Torpedo. The Lamborghini can beat Volt bike in top speed hardly when level 5 engine. Performance/Location The location of this vehicle is very convenient for criminal base and the bank since it spawns at the two places. This is another reason why people love this vehicle so much. The Lamborghini is well above average due to it's super amazing top speed for it's price and great reverse speed, and ramping abilities so it can be very fun to drive if you want to drive around the whole map or if you want to do ramping. Speed The Lamborghini is a very fast vehicle. It beats the Fire Truck, Ferrari, R8, Mclaren, Arachnid, yet they're more expensive and Volt bike, level one Roadster and Jet with level 5 engine. This is why this vehicle has been praised for it's performance. However, the Lamborghini's price is high when considering acceleration, due to the fact that the Tesla can actually accelerate faster than this vehicle when both are at level 5 engine. It has a slightly higher acceleration than the Mustang, which is considered average in acceleration so this is slightly above average in top speed Ability The Lamborghini is quite decent. The offroading is decent, and the handling is fairly good at low speeds. The Brakes are fairly bad, however . The top speed and reverse makes it's ability up. The Lamborghini overall is decent at ability but it's not the best when compared to other vehicles like the Ferrari. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-07-06 at 8.39.57 AM.png|''A Lamborghini with police sirens.'' f9b83a48f876d27ece6dc27c5b968610.png|''The front of the Lamborghini.'' 7c2e3e166d60761b75943bedd5be512d.png|''The left side of the Lamborghini'' 385d9b5c57c6d21b7373a5e023a41c2a.png|''The right side of the Lamborghini.'' 4926d8fe1eb316b0ad6806e7e9e033fb.png|''The rear of the Lamborghini.'' 9788b2638629b56eb31a8c8880d7952c.png|''A Lamborghini with its headlights on.'' Trivia * The vehicle was added in the "Supercar Update”. * Its spawn at the Bank was place-held by a Camaro spawn. * The model for this car seems to be a hybrid of the 2008 Lamborghini Reventon and the 2011 Lamborghini Aventador. * This was the first supercar introduced to the game, and generally the most popular one to date; mainly because of the brand, cost, and performance. * This vehicle is one of the only vehicles to have two or more spawns, the others being the Model3, Helicopter, Dirtbike, Wraith, and Camaro. * When driving backwards and going as fast as possible, the car will actually become silent. However, unlike the Bugatti, this will take a while to do. * This car makes a sound while not moving. * As of the 2018 winter update, the car can be rented for 24 hours for R$99. Currently, the Lamborghini is the only car that can be rented. * Back when the Radio station was still in Jailbreak the Lamborghini would spawn by the Porsche in front of the Station. This was removed when the Museum Update came. * The Lamborghini has a 6-speed transmission. *The Lamborghini has a different sound effect like the Bugatti for most vehicles. Category:Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:Cars